tel qu'il est
by ylg
Summary: Même s'il a recommencé à faire des progrès dans ses relations sociales, ça n'est pas à son âge que Runge va se repenser entièrement et changer. ::post series::


**Titre : **Tel qu'il est  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Monster  
**Personnages : **Runge, Leichwein  
**Genre : **gen-ish/vaguement psychologique  
**Gradation : **PG / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Urasawa Naoki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thèmes : **« avancer de nouveau » + contrainte accessoire « faute » pour 31 jours (o2 avril '15)  
**Prompt : **Journée nationale de l'Autisme  
**Notes : **non, je ne crois pas que Runge ait un syndrome d'Asperger précisément, et je comprends que les diagnostics à deux balles sur persos de fiction énervent les gens, mais il a _quelque chose_ de bizarre dans son fonctionnement et j'aimerais bien qu'un des psychiatres amenés à le rencontrer ait l'idée de creuser là dessous  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post série  
**Nombre de mots : **575

oOo

L'histoire du monstre a commencé, pour le police ouest-allemande, en 1986. L'on découvrira plus tard que ses racines étaient bien antérieures. Elle s'est déchaînée vraiment en 1995, après la chute du mur et la réunification, et aura des répercussions encore des années après, le temps d'en débrouiller totalement l'écheveau des témoins, des victimes et des suspects, de comprendre enfin qui était qui et joua quel rôle dans cette affaire.

L'inspecteur Runge, après s'y être attaché des années durant, au mépris du désintéressement de ses collègues, des fausses pistes et de combien d'écueils, prit après coup une retraite bien méritée.  
Quelle suprise quand, une paire d'années plus tard, le docteur Leichwein le recontacta.  
« Dites-moi, sans vouloir m'immiscer dans vos affaires personnelles, j'ai une information personnelle qui pourrait vous être utile. Voilà. J'ai un jeune patient pour qui j'ai posé pour lui un diagnostic – non, pas un psychopathe de l'ampleur de Johan Liebert, rassurez-vous – pour un truc dont on commence à parler… et donc, qui m'a fait penser à vous. »  
Explications prises, Runge pria simplement Leichwein de l'oublier. Allons.  
Ça n'est pas son âge qu'on se fait diagnostiquer un syndrome quelconque, surtout un truc frâichement découvert et donc encore méconnu ! Si ça venait de n'importe quel autre organe que son cerveau, oui, il se soignerait. Mais ça, il n'y a rien à y faire ! Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait maintenant ?

Il fut un bon policier, l'être humain qu'il avait pu, un mauvais mari et un mauvais père, et maintenant il était juste un vieux con excentrique, voilà tout.  
Il avait bien failli tout perdre au cours de l'affaire Johan : sa carrière, sa famille, sa vie. Il s'en est sorti néanmoins, et se comptait chanceux. Il a mené l'enquête à terme et n'en demandait pas plus. Avec le dénouement, sans trop croire aux secondes chances mais tenant s'amender là où c'est dû, il essaya de reprendre contact avec son ancienne épouse. Il rencontra brièvement son nouveau compagnon l'entente ne fut pas exactement cordiale mais au moins… polie. Il espéra donc qu'elle était désormais heureuse, plus qu'avec lui.  
Il essaya également de renouer avec sa fille et rencontra son propre compagnon. Il ne sut rien nouer avec son petit-fils, à part chercher en lui une ressemblance familiale, sa mère au même âge ? Et ses vieux souvenirs de sa fille enfant… Tant qu'il n'aurait pas grandi un peu plus et ne serait pas devenu une personne avec qui il pourrait tenir une conversersation au-dessus du stade bébé, ça resterait quasiment un étranger et il aurait du mal à s'y intéresser.  
Ça n'allait rien changer maintenant. Et à quoi bon tenter d'expliquer le passé ? Ça ne changerait donc rien ni à son présent, ni à ce qu'il lui restait de futur.

Il avait vécu et fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant tel qu'il était, préférait continuer tel qu'il se connaissait. Le fait qu'il ait dû se remettre en question, lui, son mode de raisonnement et ses déductions, au cours de son enquête, était déjà une fois de trop. Maintenant qu'il était à la retraite, à quoi bon… Par lâcheté peut-être, ou par fierté, il préférait l'ignorance.  
Il recommençait juste à aller de l'avant, à découvrir autre chose que ses criminels après cette aventure étrange, et n'avait franchement pas besoin d'un psychiatre pour le guider, ni le freiner. Non, au contraire, il en avait trop vu au cours de sa dernière enquête : bon débarras !


End file.
